Arrested
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: What if Ricky had been sent to prison following her involvement in her brother, Adam's, plan? Just a little idea I had.


**Just yet (another) Brax and Ricky story that I wrote** **when I couldn't sleep. Sorry, for any spelling mistakes, there most likely will be as I'm writing this at midnight. All, I own is the flashback and the chapters I write. If, I did own Home & Away, Brax wouldn't be in prison and he would be helping Ricky prepare for the birth of their baby.**

 **The top half of this doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Dailymotion "Brax and Ricky part 31" But I thought it would fit well. Had this in my documents for a while, but only now got round to posting it.**

* * *

Arrested 

_"Therefore, I sentence you too, two years imprisonment_ " The judge said, Riicky was prepared for this outcome, she had known, deep down, she was going to jail. "Take her down " said the judge.

* * *

Ricky shivered as she walked in to her cell and sighed, this was it, the start of her prison sentence. She replayed the judges words in her mind, over and over. She wouldn't see Casey and that hurt her as she sat down on the bed and thought about what she would miss out on: His first word, his first steps, his first day at nursery.

* * *

She rubbed her hands over her face as she looked around. There was a toilet, a sink, above the sink there was a mirror. She stood up and walked over to it, she put her hands on either side of the sink. If Brax could cope in prison, so could she.

* * *

Brax pulled in to the drive, he was in a state of shock, he was sure that Ricky would have got off, that she would have been coming home with him. He locked the car and walked up the path, unlocked the front door and walked in to the living room and sat on the couch, in his and Ricky's house, and bounced Casey gently as he looked up at his dad.

Heath looked at his brother and sighed. "Are you ok?" He asked. The Braxton's didn't do emotions. But sometimes, they just could do with having a hug.

"Beer?" Brax asked, opening the fridge and bending down.

Heath nodded as he handed him one and then opened a draw to get out the bottle opener which he handed to Heath as he opened his bottle.

All, of a sudden, out of nowhere, Brax had a flashback, of earlier in the day, in court.

 _Flashback_

 _As the handcuffs were secured tightly around her wrists, Ricky caught Brax's eye. He looked gutted, but Casey wore a look of satisfaction, as far as he was concerned, Ricky had got what she deserved. He didn't stop to consider how his brother might be feeling, having lost the woman he loved, for two years. Sure, he could visit her but it wouldn't be the same. Sitting across a table from each other, but not being able to hold hands._

 _She was led back the way she came, led outside in to the cold air._

 _she was then booked in, strip searched and assigned a cell._

 _Sitting on the cold floor Ricky picked up the thin blanket that was on the bed and wrapped It around her._

 _End of flashback_

Tuesday was visiting day in the prison and today was Tuesday. Ricky was nervous, it would be the first time she'd seen Brax since she was sent here.

She lined up with the other prisoners, not sure if anyone would have come to see her as she entered the visiting room she found her, partner, sitting there. He stood up when he saw Ricky. She walked over to him as he hugged her.

No touching " The guard told them both.

Brax sighed as they broke apart. "How are you doing?" He asked.

Ricky answered her partners question with a nod and then a question of her own. "How's Casey?" Ricky asked, wanting news of her son.

"He's good " Brax reached out and cupped her cheek.

"OK" Ricky said.

Soon, Ricky had to return to her cell. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes as the guard shut the door with a loud bang.

Ricky leaned forward as she looked at the pile of photographs that the guard had given her earlier. She looked at the first one, it was of her and Brax at the beach, arms around each other. She looked at the others that had been left. There was one of Casey, her baby boy. She was already missing him. She held the photo to her chest and sighed before putting it up on the wall, as well as the one of her and Brax. She couldn't be with them, so this was the best next thing. She ran her hands through her hair. It was a force of habit, she always did it when she was stressed.

Brax walked out of the jail and headed towards his ute. He unlocked the door and climbed in, before shutting the door and starting the engine as he drove out of the car park, he hated leaving Ricky in there, but he knew that she had to serve her time for her sentence. Then, after the two years were up, she would be out and he would be waiting for her as he had promised.

Thinking about Ricky had led him to his drive and he turned off the engine, opened the door and he stepped out, locking the door behind him, walking up the path and unlocked the door, walking in and putting his keys down on the table in the hallway.

"Daddy's here " Heath grinned to his nephew, who stretched his arms out to Brax. He walked over and Heath noticed how exhausted his brother was. He picked Casey up and headed in to the kitchen to make a bottle.

Heath followed him, intending to see how he was.

"What?" Brax said, as he noticed his brother standing beside him.

Heath took a sip while Brax picked up the baby monitor and put it on the table and then walked over to Casey, who was in his Moses basket in the living room.

Over in Summer Bay's jail, Ricky was trying to get to sleep, but she was finding it difficult as the other prisoners were calling out to each other and she ended up tossing and turning as she tried to get comfortable in the narrow bed.

Little Casey must have sensed his mum wasn't around as he wouldn't settle for Brax. He lay in his cot and kicked his legs. Brax leaned over the side of the cot, wishing he would just go to sleep. It was just him and Casey now, although he would have his brothers around to help him, but it would be different to not having Ricky around.

At 6:00 in the morning, a guard banged on Ricky's door. She sighed, she wasn't used to being up this early, not even with Casey, but she guessed it was something she was going to have to get used to as this was her home for the next two years. When she would be out, Casey would be 3 and would have no idea who the blonde - haired woman was.

Heading in to the gym, Brax had left Casey with Heath and had gone to get some down time as he stepped on to a cross trainer and held on to the bars as he worked the machine. He owned the gym so he didn't have to pay for a membership.

Ricky had struck up a friendship with a 19- year -old who was serving time for the attempted murder of her boyfriend as he attempted to stab her, she'd managed to get the knife off him and had stabbed him in self - defence, but the police had found out and she'd been arrested

How was she supposed to reply to that? She simply shook her head as she stood up.

Coming out of the gym he decided to go to the pier, it was one of his and Ricky's favourite places to go. He sat down and kicked

While, exercising Ricky had accidently been knocked to the ground. She hadn't lost consciousness but the shock had scared her but she got up and walked in to the jail and a guard unlocked the door, buzzed her in and she walked back to her cell, only to find it had been trashed. She sighed, and shut the door, she knew her brother was in the same prison and she knew that she had

Ricky nodded, she would have to hide this from Brax, not because she didn't love him, because she did, she trusted him, she'd made a promise to him before she was sentenced and that promise was to look after herself, she didn't want him to think she'd let him down. She sat down in the doctors room as he examined her arm.

It was sprained, but not dislocated.

A guard led her back to her cell and when the door was unlocked, Ricky walked inside and lay on the bed, staring blankly at the celling, keeping her arm elevated as she knew that.

Ricky walked in to the corridor, where there was a phone and she picked it up and dialled Brax's number and

Ricky had to admit, it was so good to hear his voice.

"Rick? Are you still there?" He asked.

She hadn't realized she had zoned out and nodded, even know she couldn't see him and he couldn't see her.

"Yeah" she said, her head looking around to notice the short queue of other prisoners wanting to speak to their loved ones, too.

"Alright, see you soon" Brax told her, wanting to add that he loved her, but was stopped as Casey started crying. She put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sure" Ricky whispered, replacing the phone and heading back to her cell where she curled up and stared at the picture of Brax, as she pressed her fingers to the photo. Having the pictures there beside her, gave her some sort of comfort as she concentrated on keeping her head down and looking forward to the phone calls, she could make to her partner and staying out of trouble. Getting involved in Adam's plan had been the worst mistake of her life, but she was trying to put it behind her. She needed something to pass the time but she didn't know what to do. There was limited things you could do in a prison.

Lying in bed Brax found his thoughts drifting to Ricky as he lay in the double bed which felt emptier without Ricky in it, cuddling up to him. He rested his hands behind his head and found his focus drawn to a photo taken to on the beach with their arms around each other, a replica of the picture that Ricky had on her cell wall.

* * *

 **Well, that got longer than I expected. I think the reason Brax and Ricky stories are so long is because I can write and write for them.**

 **Thank you for reading, I really appreciate that you guys read my stories, it shows you like what I write and that makes me happy.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this, think I'm going to stop with the "Bricky" stories for now as all in all, I have 6 stories on them. But rest - assured, I will be continuing with "Life After Birth " as I'm really enjoying writing it.**


End file.
